


Growing together

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Autistic Regulus Black, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Sibling Bonding, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: In which Regulus orders to Kreacher are slightly different and Kreacher can not stand the thought of his beloved master dying. So Kreacher apperates him into Sirius apartment. Now the two brothers have to mend their strained relationship all while hunting hourcruxs to bring down Voldemort.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Growing together

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this.

Regulus sat in the old rickety row boat. He felt as though at any given moment he would fall through it and into the hungry waiting hands of the infer that infested the waters bellow. He took a deep nervous breath and smelled the musty and salty smell of his dark and foreboding surroundings.

The cave was almost silent, neither he nor Kreacher were saying a word. The only sounds being the dripping of the water and the waves hitting the rocks that made up the walls of the cave.

He stared at his reflection in the dark water, he saw the infer and he knew that soon he would become one of them.

His hair was a mess, it was a stark contrast to what it normally looked like, he had always tried to keep his appearance neat. His mother always said that appearance was one of the most important things.

He felt the boat bounce off the small island in the middle of the lake. There was a bowl in the middle of it.

Regulus took a deep breath trying to calm down the nerves that had over taken him, ever since he had found out about the horcrux.

It was now or never, this was, no going back now.

Regulus slowly got out of the boat, trying his best not to slip and fall into the water. Kreacher got out after him and they both walked towards the bowl that had the locket in it.

Regulus reached into his pocket and grabbed the small piece of paper that was in there. Before they had left the house he had written a note to the dark lord. He wanted him to know who it was that had betrayed him, he wanted him to know that he was not as loyal as everyone had thought that he was.

He gave it to Kreacher and then he gave him his orders. Regulus had always hated giving Kreacher orders, it made him feel bad. So he had always tried to phrase them as suggestions, that way Kreacher did not have to punish himself if something went wrong and he was not able to complete his task.

But this time it was too important for that. Too much was riding on this locket being destroyed, so despite his feelings on it, Regulus gave him some orders.

He told him to put the note in the bottom of the bowl when he was done drinking the potion, and then take the locket and destroy it, and lastly do not tell his mother or anyone that was aligned with the dark lord what happened today in this cave.

Then he started drinking the position, it was horrible.

When it was done he needed water, he knew that he should not go get some. But he needed it, he desperately needed it.

* * *

Sirius heard a loud thud in his living room. He quickly grabbed his wand, it could be nothing, but one could never be too carful, there was a war going on. 

He slowly and quietly got out of his bed, his bedroom was similar to the one at the Black family house, but it was a lot more subtle.

He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw, his brother was on the floor wet and bleeding with Kreacher standing over him. Kreacher was holding a locket.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
